Telecommunication systems, such as cellular networks or other wireless networks, use various network links throughout the network to communicate. For example, an access node may use a network link to coordinate packet transmissions of data with another access node while using a separate network link to communicate with another processing node or wireless device. Accordingly, the system may rely on a well-established communication network to provide efficient communication services.
In certain circumstances, a portion of the network may experience high load (e.g., loading above a threshold) or poor channel conditions. For example, a communication link may experience interference conditions that stem from large amounts of data traffic or poor channel conditions. These interference conditions may render a communication link less effective, and the efficiency of the system may suffer. Accordingly, a scheduler that effectively balances load and considers channel conditions may be able to provide a high quality service to users of the system.
Overview
Systems and methods are described for scheduling transmissions from an access node in a communication network. In one instance, a plurality of data packets may be received at a buffer of an access node. A discard timer may be started on receipt of the data packets. When the discard packet timer expires, a number of data packets in the buffer and an associated aggregated queuing delay may be determined. The aggregated queuing delay may be compared to a target block error rate (BLER). The target BLER may be modified when the aggregated queuing delay and the number of data packets exceed a target threshold. Data packets may be transmitted from the access node using the modified target BLER.